Growing Up Together
by saint's spawn
Summary: Sesshomaru is a happy kid but beaten at home, one day after school he finds a miko, unknown, to him. He takes the injured girl to his home and has her cleaned up. Much to the displeasure of Inutashio. When his father takes him to his office to beat him, Kagome runs through his mind and he finds the courage to stand up to Inutashio.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining and a young Sesshomoru walked down the side walk, a smile on his narrow face. He received many stairs from people frowning under their umbrella as he walked down the path. His face unlike others had two light purple stripes, a crescent moon between his golden eyes, His silver hair stuck to his face. His father, Inutashio, owner of many large and booming industries, had forgotten to come pick him up after school again. He stared at the ground, jumping over the cracks in the side walk. He looked up, he thought he heard someone crying, so he paused. When he didn't hear anything for a minute he continued to walk. He heard the someone crying again, he looked to the side. There was a busted hole in the dirty wooden fence, he hesitantly walked toward the hole, he used his demon senses to search for anybody, but the only aura he felt was a small wounded one. Like one from a small animal.

I walked through the hole in the fence, bending over to avoid hitting my head. I walked forward, trying not to get any mud on the new clothes Dad had Jaken pick up. I sighed as i looked down at my muddied pants and shook my head. The ground was wet and slippery from the mud, The only tree about 3 miles up, I thought about turning back but decided against it and continued to walk. I tripped on twigs and pebbles While climbing up the hill in my loafers. Suddenly the wind picked up and i fell back on my butt. I growled, annoyed. I stood and ripped off my loafers and socks. shoving them in the soaked backpack i carried. I continued up the hill. The sounds of someone crying growing stronger. Once i reached the top i looked up and noticed that my house was just a few streets down the way. I heard someone sob, and whoever it was, they weren't demon. I remember my father telling me to never trust anyone that wasn't some sort of demon. I slowly crept around, and laying on the ground curled up in a ball was a girl, she looked to be about my age. A sob raked through her small body. I reached down and she turned rather quickly. I stared surprised as her ocean blue eyes shot up to me. A surprising amount of fire in her small frame, she was obviously terrified. I felt a power rise, and it wasn't mine, i stumbled and fell back, the power burning me. The fire in her eyes died as she looked at me.

"Wh- who are y-you?" She hiccuped

"I-I'm Sesshomoru, son of Inutasha." I said, trying to make my voice heard over the wind

"I don't mean to hurt you. I heard you crying." I said standing back up, she nodded and tried to sit up, she failed and feel back on her elbows, her head hitting the tree behind her again. I walked over. She stated crying again, i reached down and placed my hand on the ground, I felt a hot fluid run up between my fingers , I looked down and it was blood. I gasped. I picked her up bridal style and ran with my demon speed to my house. When i arrived I was greeted by a worried\angry Jaken

"Sesshomoru! Where have you been my lord!" He squawked out.

"Go get a nurse." I ordered him, not paying him a passing glance

"But my lord! Your fath-." He began following me.

"NOW!" I yelled whipping around on him, snarling. He epped and stumbled back, slipping on the blood that was coming out of the girls head and ran. I rushed to my room and headed for the bathroom. The only thing this girl had on was a tank top and shorts. I sat her up, between the wall and me, Trying to make sure she didn't fall over. I got the warm water running and picked her up, I turned the shower head on, spraying her legs with the warm water. I leaned her up against the wall and stood quickly taking down the removable head and squatting back down i used my one free hand to leaned her back where her neck was on my extended arm, her dark and dirty hair hanging loosely over my arm, I raised the hose and put it to her hair. I watched in pure horror as chunks of dried blood dissolved and ran down the drain in a river of brown and crimson red. The door opened and Jaken raced in with the nurse on his heels. The nurse, was a tall slender women, With brown hair bobbed at her shoulders, she had equally brown eyes, and dark skin. She was a mouse demon, but she was by no means quiet, I often had to visit her after having an argument with my father. I shuddered at the thought.

"What have you done now Sesshomuru." She asked as she stomped in, once her eyes landed on the girl, her hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp.

"Get her head away from the water! You're going to make her head bleed more!" She yelled. My eyes widened and I dropped the hose, making it hit the porcelain tub with a loud 'thunk'

"Grab her and come on!" She yelled, I nodded and grabbed her again, her groan making me whimper. We raced down the halls, Yelling for people to move out of the way. When we finally reached the nurses doors she flung it open and started shouting order.

"Put her on the Bed honey." She said looking at me and whispering, I walked over and carefully put her down on the white paper sheet laid over the bed. I stood over her and stared at he for the first time since I had first met her. She had thick lips that were the color of pink roses, her lower lip was busted, and crusted over with dried blood. Her eyelashes, tho matted and clumped with dirt and blood, were long and dark. Her nose twitched and i cocked my head to the side. She had freckles, They were dark brown, they ran across the bridge of her nose. I noticed that there was a spot of blood, I frowned and reached out and ran the pad of my finger over her nos. I heard a familiar clearing of the throat, and I whipped around to see my father standing in the door way. I practically shrinked away from him.

"My office. Now" He growled. I sighed and stared at my bare feet. The nurse walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, just remember. Do not cry." I nodded

"Let me know when she wakes up?" I asked. She looked at me, pity etched into her eyes.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you in a couple of minutes." She whispered, I nodded and walked out. I followed the familiar path to my fathers office. Once I reached the office I knocked twice and walked in. He sat there, a letter in his hands. I walked in front of his desk and stood Straight up with my hands clasped behind my back.

"Where have you been?" He asked not looking up from the letter

"You were supposed to send someone to come get me from school. Because it was raining. I waited two hours, no one came." I answered. He slammed the letter down and I had to fight the urdge to flinch.

"That doesn't answer my question!" He yelled.

"First I was waiting at the school, for two hours. Then when it started to rain, I walked. On my way to the house, I heard someone crying and went to investigate." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. My father stood and shook his head laughing. I shifted on my feet, nervous. He came and stood behind me. He had stopped laughing, I was afraid.

"Turn around son." He barked out. I turned on my heel and kept my eyes glued to his chest, not looking at his face. He reared his hand back and slapped me, my head snapped to the side, I looked up at him. He was angry.

"Son. Iv'e told you about not coming straight home. Since you don't want to listen. I guess ill beat it into you." He growled stalking towards me. I stood there frozen, unable to move, but for some reason the girl flashed across my mind and i stood up straighter. My eyes hardening. My father chuckled.

"You've gotten brave boy." He growled before swinging his fist, it collided with my face. My whole body flew at the impact and I flew into a wall, my body leaving a crack in the wall. He growled seeing the crack. He ran at me to strike me again. I quickly stood and ran to the other side of the room. He stared at me wide eyed and grinned. He came at me and had his arm reared back and he let it fly. I panicked and raised my hand out of reflex and i caught his wrist. I stared at my hand wide eyed and looked up at him seeing him doing the same.

"This is the first time you've stood up to me." He said, amazement in his voice. He jerked his hand back.

"Go son. I don't want to see you again." He growled. I nodded and walked towards the door. As I got into the door way he spoke.

"Oh, and get the priest out of my house. Or she'll receive the same treatment as you and your half brother." He said chuckling. I growled and stomped over to the front of his desk. I slammed my palms down on the desk.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." I growled glaring at him, this was the first time I had ever stood up to my father and I was nervous. He looked up at me, eyebrows raised.

"If you really fell that crappy too where you would hit a girl. Hit your whore of a wife." I growled. When he didn't say anything I turned and walked out, slamming the door closed. I walked Down the hall to the nurses office, glaring at the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the nurses room and walked in without knocking and slammed the door behind me. I looked up to see everyone's' eyes glued to me, I growled annoyed. What right did they have to stare at him.

"What are you looking at?" I growled my mouth turning into a snarl that caused most of them to jump, i stalked over to a chair by the girls bed, and I plopped down, putting my elbows on my knees and my face in hands. I could feel my face trying to reconstruct its self and almost winced in pain. I felt a light, almost hesitant, tap on my shoulder and i looked up meeting the eyes of a pale blonde understudy. As soon as our eyes met she looked down, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Norry told me to give this to when you came in, its pain killers." She said quietly her voice quivering slightly. I nodded and held my hand out for her to drop the small, white capsels in. Her hand quickly darted out and dropped four into my hand. Once she dropped them her hand quickly retracted and she scurried around. I sighed and popped them in my mouth and swallowed them dry. My jaw shifted uncomfortably as i swallowed. I glanced to my right at the girl who had yet to move since I had gone, and returned. Norry walked out of her office carrying a clip board full of papers. I stood and walked to where she had stopped beside her head.

"What have you found out about her?" I asked looking at the girls face, fighting the urge to touch her face.

"Well, nothing really besides she's a miko and shes probably going to be out for at least today and tomorrow." She answered, glancing at me. I nodded.

"Find out more about her. Take a picture and send it to the police." I said, she nodded. I frowned.

"Send her finger prints to." I said turning my head back to the girl laying down in my hospital wing.

"You know you're getting more and more demanding by the day." She said a laughter in her voice, I glared at her, not that she noticed since she hadn't looked up at me. Flashes of my father doing that invaded my mind and i felt my demon rise. I looked up, hate filling my eyes, but once my eyes landed on Norrys mousy brown hair and calm features. I shook my head trying to clear my head, making me feel guilty for almost attacking the only mother figure I have. I felt her eyes on me and i dropped mine to the floor out of guilt. She sighed and put the clip board down on the bed.

"Sesshomaru, Look at me please." She said, her voice taking on the voice of a concerned mother. I looked up and met her eyes, I could feel the regret in my own eyes. She looked me in the eyes, I felt her searching my face I didn't look away tho. I had learned that lesson a long time ago. I was not even ten when my father beat me so hard for looking away from him that I had three broken bones and cracked ribs. I shuddered and looked away from Norry. She hummed. Taking in my tensed figure.

"Go bathe Sesshomaru. I promise she'll be okay." She whispered. My head shot up alarmed.

"What if my father comes in!" I asked panicking. She placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"If he comes in, I'll send someone to come get you. Okay?" I nodded, calming down.

"If she wakes up, send someone." She smiled and pulled me in for a brief hug before pulling back and standing. I turned, walking towards the door, I reached the entrance and turned and glanced back. I saw Norry talking with the blonde from earlier and I smiled slightly before turning and walking to my room. When I got to my room I walked in and closed the door softly behind me. I sighed and let my muscles relax, I stripped off my ruined shirt and pants, throwing them to the ground for a maid to pick up. I stood in the middle of my room. My double sized bed in the corner next to the window that over looked the gardens. I looked out the window to see two birds flying around. Free. I stepped closer to the window Before i jerked myself back. I shuddered and shook my head. Turning I walked into my bathroom, To see it completely spotless again, no doubt from a maid coming in to clean it up. I ran my water and waited for it to heat up before i switched it to a shower and stepped in. I got out, feeling a bit better. My face was healed, so that was a plus. I got dressed and headed back down to the nurses office. As i was walking down the long, abnormally clean halls I saw my father with his Wife, him holding her around her left arm. My half-brother in her right arm, he was babbling happily while the two adults argued quietly. As I got closer, I slowed so I could hear more of the conversation.

"Inutashio. Let me go!" She whispered harshly

"You're not the boss of me human. The only reason you're here is because I got you pregnant." He said glaring at her harshly. My eyes widened and i walked faster. As i reached them, She glared at me when I stopped next to them, Paying no mind to her I addressed my Father.

"Father. I wish to take Inuyasha." I said, no emotion in my voice. His glazed over eyes slid over to me. I looked into his eyes. I almost rolled my eyes. He scoffed.

"Take the half-breed. We will be talking about you interrupting once I get done with her." He growled, booze on his breath. I had to fight not to puke. She handed me Inuyasha and i turned and continued walking. I glared down at my half-brother. I was going to get beat because of him. I arrived at Norrys office and entered again, and once again everyone stopped to stare at me. I scowled at the laughing baby in my arms. He looked like their father, Same facial features, same color eyes.

"Aww do you finally like your brother?" Norry asked coming over to get him from me. I looked up and glared at her.

"Half-brother." I corrected. She laughed

"So that's a no?" She asked leaning over to peer at his face, she frowned

"He looks like your father." She observed, I nodded and handed her to him.

"I know." I said walking past her, I grabbed a chair and drug it up to the head of the bed where the girl was laying.

"Have you found out anything about her yet?" I asked brushing a now clean piece of hair form her face. Norry walked over and smiled.

"Nothing yet, but I have sent in her fingerprints and her picture." I nodded

"You bathed her?" I asked amazed. Her grin widened.

"We sure did. Doesn't she look nice?" She asked, happiness invading her voice. I stared at her, completely amazed.

"Yes, she certainly does." I smiled down at her. My hair was suddenly pulled, my head whipped around and I growled at the offender. Inuyasha gasped his face turning into shock, before his face turned int a grin

"Bubby!" he squealed giggling, I rolled my eyes. The door open, and Inuyashas mother walked in with a bruised cheek and busted lip. She walked straight over to Norry and plucked Inuyasha from her arms. He screamed.

"BuBBy!" He yelled reaching for me. She looked at him with wide eyes, then at me, and back to him, suddenly her eyes teared. Norry looked at her concerned.

"Madam, do you need pain killers?" She asked coming closer. She shook her head.

"No. Its just.. that's his first word." She explained shaking her head, her straight black hair swishing back and forth. She turned and walked towards the door, she paused and turned to me.

"Oh Sesshomaru, your father wants you. Now." She said smirking. I glared at her back as she turned and walked out, closing the door. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"What happened?" Norry asked. I sighed.

"I saw Father fighting with the wench with Inuyasha there. I didn't want him to get hit, so i asked if i could take him." She looked at me confused. 

"Okay..? So why does he want you?"

"He said I interrupted him. He's probably still pissed because i yelled at him last time I was in his office." I explained, I looked up into the shocked face of Norry.

"You yelled at him!" She screamed horrified. I blushed and nodded.

"I'll get the pain killers ready, go see him." She said walking off, her color paling. I sighed and stood to leave. I walked down to my fathers office and knocked.

"Come in son." He said. He sounded a bit off, so I looked at him skeptically. When I entered, I looked up and saw him smiling. I stood in-front of the door, feeling awkward.

"Come here and look at this son!" He shouted happily I walked over slowly. When I reached his desk i peeked over and saw the photo album. I gasped. It was my mom and him when she was pregnant with me. I smiled at the photo. My father looked up.

"You've gotten big Sesshomaru." He stated looking at me.

"Thank you sir." I said standing up straight and looking at him awkwardly. He studied my features, his expression darkening as the seconds passed, I became increasingly worried.

"Get out!" He growled glaring at me. My eyes widened.

"Yes sir." I said quickly turning.

"And take this." He growled throwing the photo album at my feet. I bent down and picked it up and left quickly. I sighed and hurried to my room, I had school the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a pounding in my head, I groaned and reached my heavy limbs to my temple and used my small fingers to rub circles on the tender spot. Once the throbbing secede i turned my head to the side taking in the white floors and walls, I sniffed, it smelt like a hospital. My nose crinkled at the penetrating smell. I sentenced around the room, trying to figure out who was in here. Al I sensed were demons, but they didn't seem to be trying to cause me harm, so I didn't make a move to leave, instead preparing myself to get up. Finally, after several minuets, I took a deep breath and put my elbows underneath me, I could feel my arm and back muscles tightening up at the motion, I stayed like that until they relaxed a little, then quickly forced my self up, my body screamed at me in protest. I whimpered quietly, Begging my muscles to relax and stop hurting.

"What are you doing sitting up?" I heard someone whisper panicky. I looked over to see a small blonde demon rushing over to me. I looked at her confused.

"Why can't I sit up?" I asked looking at her suspiciously. She stopped next to my bed and pulled two whit tablets out of her pockets.

"Take these miko." She said pushing them into my mouth and giving me a cup of water from the table by my bed. I took the water and swallowed quickly, the taste of pain killers causing bail to come up my throat. I took the water and chugged it down.

"Miko-sama, you must lay down." She said, lightly pushing my shoulders, I allowed her to push me down.

"Where am I?" I asked as she worked to fix my covers

"You are in the hospital wing of the Inutashios house." She said quietly, not looking into my eyes, I frowned and nodded.

"How did I get here?"

"The young Sesshomaru found you and brought you here." She answered swiftly.

"Whats your name?" I asked watching her face closely. Her head shot up in surprise. Her eyebrows rose, and her eyes widened.

"You wish to know my name miko-sama?" She asked, amazement in her voice. I nodded and smiled.

"My name is Megan." She said shyly. I smiled up at her. She smiled back down at me, she turned and walked away, leaving me to myself. I closed my eyes, the killers kicking in, reviling me of my pain and pulling me into a deep sleep. I woke a couple of hours later feeling entirely refreshed, though my muscles still felt a little stiff. I sat up and yawned, stretching. I gained the very much unbusy room and immediately gaining Megans attention, She excused her self and walked over.

"How are you feeling Miko-sama." She asked polightly, I smiled at her.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you Megan." I answered smiling, she had blushed when I said her name. I frowned and realized how thirsty I was.

"Though I am a little thirsty. Could I have a glass of water please." I asked Blushing sightly, she giggled, she reached over and grabbed a cup of water, and handed it to me. I gulped it down greedily and handed it back to her, thanking her.

"Miko-sama, why don't you wait here until Sesshomaru gets back from school." She said smiling at me

"Please Megan, call me Kagome. Is there anyway you could tell me what time it is?" I asked

"It's 1:30" She answered

"What time does he get out? And why do I need to wait for him?"

"Seshomaru doesnt get out until 3. I asked you to wait because Sesshomaru has taken quite a liking to you, He brought you here in the pouring rain, he had our best healers heal you, and hes been here every chance he gotten to." She answered, he smile fading and her expression becoming serious. I stared at her shocked. I hadn't known he'd cared so much. No one had ever cared so much. I nodded.

Jaken opened the door so Sesshomaru could walk in and almost got ran over in the process, squawking angerly at the child that was racing down the hall he slammed the door shut and went to go tell his father that he was home on time, Jaken sighed in relief for he knew that it was almost impossible to please his father and always hoped that Sesshomaru made it on time.

"Lord Inutashio?" Jaken asked knocking on the door.

"Come in toad." He said in a gruff unkind voice. Jaken rushed in and closed the door swiftly, being mindful not to slam the door.

"What is it?" Inutashio asked looking up from his paper work

I.. I just wanted to let you know Sesshomaru was home on time and he looked clean." Jaken said fearfully. He never understood his Lords ire towards his son. After his mother died, Inutashio couldn't stand the sight of Sesshomaru. He shook his head and focused on his lord.

"Good. Now leave." He said looking back down. Jaken nodded and left quickly.

After Sesshomaru got home he rushed to his room to finish his homework. He entered his room and sat down in the middle of the floor and got out his math and voc. for English. He growled and glared down at the offending objects.

 _'I should be down there right checking on her.'_ I growled in my head and speeding through my homework. I finished my homework in ten minutes and shoved everything back into my bag and rushed out of my room and ran down to the nurses room knocking down two servants running through the hall ways. I reached the door and walked in. I walked in and stood in complete shook, the girl that had been beaten and left bloodied on the ground in the pouring rain was standing on top of the bed, there was music blaring and she was singing along with a brush in her hand. Everyone was around her laughing and cheering her on. As soon as I shut the door they all turned and looked at me, Their eyes going wide. All except hers. She smiled down at me, She was still wearing the clothes the hospital had given to her, but she looked stunning, the music cut off and Norry walked over laughing and put her arm around me, she lead me over to where the girl was getting off the bed carefully, she stood infront of the bed waiting for us to get there. As soon as we stopped she stuck her hand out for me to shake her hand. I reached out and grasped her hand and i felt something warm crawl up my arm, I looked down and gasped, Crawling up my arm was a trial of pink light. It scared me and I jerked my arm back. She gasped also.

"I didn't hurt you did I ?" She asked reaching for my hand, I let her grab it to examine it.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it." I whispered quietly as she turned my hand over in her two smaller hands, her knuckles were purple and swollen, I noticed a scar running diagonally from her middle finger knuckle to her thumb.

"That's good, sometimes i get excited and its hard to control them." She said blushing a pretty shade of pink. I Smiled down at her, we didn't have much height difference, maybe only three inches or so.

"I understand." I whispered gazing at her soft hand. She pulled her hands away, putting them at her side. I dropped my hand and let it dangle. Norry was grinning like someone had just gotten married and i gave her a strange look. Her grin widened. I looked at the back over to the girl.

"I'm Kagome by the way." She said Smiling. I smiled back down at her. I wanted to run my finger over her nose, her freckles were much more apparent now that she was awake.

"Hey, why don't you ask Megan and ask her to get you some clothes?" Norry interrupted smiling.

"Actually, if someone could drive me to my house, I could grab some clothes and come back."

"Sesshomaru," Norry started "Why don't you go ask Jaken if he could drive ya'll?"

"You know what'll happen if I don't actually ask him myself." I said looking at her pointedly. Her smile fell and she nodded, I looked over to Kagome who was staring at me, a confused look in her eyes. I looked deep into her blue eyes, inner turmouel taking hold of me. Would he hurt her? That was the question he had to keep asking himself. He knew that his father was going to want to see her eventually. He just didn't want him to, he didn't want her hurt. Just that thought sent his beast into a rampage.

"Stay here, I shall return." I said blankly, I turned on my heel and stalked out the door. I walked down the halls slowly giving myself time to think.

 _'Will this work?'_ I kept asking, or would it be better if i just went behind his back. No that wouldn't work. His father would kill him.

 _'I don't want her hurt. I also don't want to get hurt. Should I have just told her to let the nurse help her?'_ I couldn't stop thinking of all the things that could happen. O sighed as i arrived at his study door, I knocked.

"Enter son." He said none to kindly. I entered and closed the heavy door shut gently.

"The miko is awake." I said coldly.

"So iv'e heard."

"I wish to drive her to her house father." I said trying to keep my voice steady. Obviously i failed, he was now glaring up at me.

"You do, do you?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes sir." I answered, I was not looking up at me and so when his hand flew across my cheek, making my head snap to the side. I could taste the blood from cheek on my tongue. I could feel the fear well up inside of me, I knew it would only piss him off further to sense my fear. I couldn't help it. My father frightened me. I had always wondered if anyone else father was like this. I had never been over to a friends house.

"What happened to the fight that was in you last time you were in here son?!" He yelled his normally pale face turning red with anger. I glared up at him. Another bad move on my part. He reared his fist back and went to swing, I moved to avoid the large fist that coming toward me, I wasn't fast enough though, he caught my shoulder and sent me stumbling back. I stood up straight in an attempt to make myself look bigger than I was. He laughed at me and swung, I didn't have enough time to move out of the way, so he caught me dead center in the stomach. I flew back and fell into the chair, breaking it. He laughed again, his laugh deep and cruel. I tried to breath finding it difficult, I pulled up my shirt, my ribs were purple. I heard the door bang and I turned, startled, It wasn't a demon. Who was it, they were... holy, they were pure. My eyes widened panic taking over my I stood and looked at my father who had a killer look in his eyes, he was staring at the door. The door banged again.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, I could here fear in her voice, I could feel the bone crunching fear she was feeling.

"Kagome stop!" I yelled. I rushed towards the door as soon as it opened but I still wasn't as fast as my father who shot passed me and ran straight at her She screamed and a wave of holy energy busted out and my father was thrown back into the wall on the other side of his office. He growled and dragged him self off the floor his nose was bleeding slightly, my eyes widened and I raced to stand in-front of her, forgetting about the shield that had just flung my father across the room. I slid to a stop in-front of her, behind the berrior. My father stood and started at us, shook and hatred clear in his golden gaze.

"Go! Get her clothes." He yelled. I nodded and dint waste a second in grabbing her hand and rushing away and to the front. When we screeched stopped by the door I told a maid to get Jaken, and tell him to hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaken had arrived rather swiftly, puffing and huffing as he waddled swiftly towards the door. He stopped beside me and bent over to catch his breath

"Wha- What do you re- re- require me for, Ses- Sesshomaru." He gasped out, I rolled my eyes.

"I need you to drive us somewhere." I said looking down on him. His head shot up.

"Us?" He questioned, looking up. he looked over to Kagome who was still trying to catch her breath as well, her face was slightly red and she had little beads of sweat that had formed on her brow, She smiled weakly as hers and the toads eyes met. Jaken eyes widened

"Does your father know about this?" He asked keeping his voice low. I glared at him and lifted my shirt, putting my bruised flesh into view Jaken looked at it in horror. I heard Kagome gasp and i jerked my shirt down.

"He knows." I growled walking out of the huge doors that seemed like a prison gate. I heard both of them following but allowed Jaken to take the lead. We walked around the house and Jaken stopped.

"Stay here, I will bring the car around." Jaken said, waddling away. I nodded and stood still.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked hesitantly

"Yes Kagome?" I asked, a little upset with her for putting herself in danger.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"I'll be fine." I said coldly. She huffed and moved to stand in-front of me, I looked at her, Her nose was scrunched up, and her eyes angry. I tried to keep my cold face on, but it fell as my face softened.

"I am fine Kagome." I said kindly, smiling at her. She smiled back, then a serious expression crossed her face.

"Sesshomaru, I wanna try something." She said looking and sounding determined, but I could feel her nervousness. I nodded hesitantly. She reached forward towards my shirt and took a deep breath as she pushed in up, exposing my ribs.

"Hold your shirt." She said. I obeyed and held onto it. She stared at my ribs. She slowly reached out to touch them, she took another deep breath and touched her finger tips to the skin of the bruised flesh. I barley felt her touch, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back her lips parted, she took deep even breaths until her heart rate slowed into a steady rhythm. I watched in amazement as her finger tips lit up in a soft pink, almost purple light, the light crawled onto my skin making the purple skin seem a little less horrific. I re-framed from hissing in pain when she grunted and pushed the pink light into my skin. I almost winced, I felt her concentration falter as my pain crept into my aura as fear, I took a deep breath and grunted as i felt my muscle being forced to relax and heal, my cracked rib slid and repaired its self, my purple skin turning back to its pale color. I gasped and smiled down at her, her eyes were still closed and she had sweat rolling down her face. I frowned.

"Kagome, I am healed, you may stop." I said, she didn't respond so i reached out and touched her shoulder, She jerked back, removing her hand roughly. Her powers were forced back into her self, making my body tingle in pain. She stared up at me with glazed over, wild scared eyes. She looked absolutely terrified. I felt myself shrink in, I hated the look she was giving me. It made me hate myself.

"Kagome?" I asked alarmed, her frame started shaking.

"Kagome!" I yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. Her eyes shut tightly and opened back up, I stopped shaking her and looked down into her now clear but still frightened eyes.

"I- I- I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She whispered, she stepped back her eyes on the ground. I let my arms drop to my side.

"It's okay." I said giving a small, but kind smile, her eyes shifted up and she gave me a small smile. Jaken raced around the edge, Kagome gasped when I grabbed her and yanked her back. I growled as the car skidded to a halt right where Kagome had been. I walked forward and yanked the driver door open. I growled and stuck my head in, coming face to face with a surprised Jaken.

"You almost hit Kagome!." I yelled. Jacken whimpered.

"I am most sorry sir, it wasn't intentional!" He stammered I growled louder, I felt a small hand on my shoulder and turned to see a very tired looking Kagome smiling at me.

"Sesshomaru? I'm sure he didn't mean it, and I'm not hurt. I'm okay, I promise." She said pulling me away from Jaken and towards the back door. I sighed and nodded, climbing into the back seat. I heard Jaken sigh in relief and re-shut his door. Kagome dragged me into the back seat and leaned over me to close the door. When she sat back up I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked nervously, I turned to Kagome in question.

"Johnny Drive 2222." She answered quietly. My eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed. "That's on the worse side of town! Its nothing but gangs!"

"I know." She whispered

"Listen, if you don't want to bring me anymore, I understand." she told me with a sad, but knowing smile. I shook my head.

"No, I told you i'd bring you, and I'm going to." Jaken grunted and i glared at him through the mirror, I saw my angered golden eyes glowing with threat reflected in the mirror. He gulped and looked back at the road. I cleared my throat and turned to Kagome.

"So uh, can I ask what happened?" I asked hesitantly, eyeing her. She frowned and nodded in agreement

"I'll tell you what I can remember." She said, I looked at her confused. She sighed.

"Get comfy, this gonna be a long story." She said sitting back. I nodded and followed suit, sitting back.


	5. Chapter 5

"I lived with my Uncle. My mom, and dad died in a car wreak, my mom had just had my little brother, Souta, and I our dad and his brother dealed out drugs. They both regularly beat my mom and I." She laughed bitter sweetly as tears came to her eyes

"She always stood up for him. No matter how hard he beat us, no mater how long either one of us was in the hospital," She paused and turned her head out the window in an effort to hide her tears, I felt anger well up inside. Her breath shook as she in-held and she turned back to me.

"Anyway. My dad was diving home with my mom, they said he was on some type of drug; its been so long I can't even remember what kind. I was baby sitting Souta at my Uncles. He was passed out drunk when they called, they told me that i had to put my guardian on the phone, but he wasn't available so we had to go up there the next day to see. Long story short, we had to live with our uncle who is always either drunk or beating me." I growled which caused her wide eyes to peer up at me

"Why does he only beat you? Where is your brother? Why is he not helping you?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice, her eyes went down to her lap and a small graced her face .

"He doesn't know it happens, hes always at school or at a friends. Which is just fine, i don't want him near my Uncle. Hes 11 and he has so many things going for him, he has good grades and he likes soccer, he has a lot of friends and hes in advanced classes. Of course he knows what goes on as far as the drugs and alcohol. But he doesn't let that hold him back, not like I did." Her face lit up as she talked about her brother and what he was in and his grades, it brought a small smile to my face, it quickly disappeared as soon as he remembered the rest of her story.

"Why are not scared off all males? I mean if your father and uncle are so horrible." I asked, just completely out of curiosity, she smiled

"You know as horrible as they were, I know not every one is like that and I had actually run away three years ago so I had adjusted, I used to be terrified."

"You ran away? And he found you?" i asked, she nodded

"Is that why he beat you half to death?" I growled out my anger coming back, I saw her flinch and noticed i was letting myself lose control and my powers were attacking hers. I took a deep breath and pulled it back in.

"I'm sorry." I said, I opened my mouth to say something but the car stopped suddenly and I was caught off by a tapping on the front window. I turned my attention forward and looked at the cat like demon that Jaken had rolled down the window to talk to.

"Whatcha doin here homie?" He asked propping his elbow up on the window seal to flash his gun that was held in his hand. Jaken stammered a response and the cats eyes narrowed. I heard Kagome sigh and the door pop open. My head snapped to the side and grabbed her wrist just before she shut the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked my eyes narrowing

"I grew up here, remember? I know how to get in, just don't interfere okay?" She asked

"Interfere? What are you planning on doing?" I asked She rolled her eyes and tapped on my wrist.

"Trust me." She whispered as she pulled her wrist away from me I whined after she slammed the door shut and leaned over to pear out the window I watched as she strutted up with a mean look on her face

"Hey fool back up!" She yelled her voice loud and clear, the man turned and looked at her up and down. I growled.

"And who are you momma? Is that 'cha pimp in there?" He asked chuckling

"Didn't I say to back up?" She asked standing toe to toe with him her hair was blow back and i could see the fire in her eyes.

"And what are you gonna do if i don'ts huh?" He asked bending down to growl in her face. She laughed before she responded and she smiled menacingly up through her lashes.

"Well then I'm gonna need you to go get my Uncle. Your boss." His eyes widened and he stepped back, his body was stiff

"Your..?" He trailed off

"Kagome? Yea I am. Now your ass better move before i skin you like the animal you are." She growled out, He nodded and ran off. I stared wide eyed as she smiled and skipped back to the car, I looked at Jaken and he had the same expression of absolute amazement on his face.

"How did you do that?" I asked breathlessly as she climbed in and shut the door.

"You just gotta look either pretty or mean and have an attitude, and sometimes the right people." I said smiling at Sesshomaru, Jaken shifted the car into drive and we drove down the street in silence. We pulled up to the up to the rickety house Kagome and I got out. The air smelled of smoke and copper, my nose wrinkled at the horrid combination, the house looked as if it used to be a bright yellow or white but you could no longer tell because the paint had begun to chip off, the door was a pale rusted red. the windows were fogged over where you couldn't see inside. The doors suddenly slammed open and the hinges squeaked as the wind blew making the house seem even more unapproachable, in the door way stood a very tall man with ebony black hair that brushed at his upper thighs and absorbed what little light hit it through the dark gray clouds. His tall frame was covered with a long robe and loose jeans that hung low on his bony hips.

"So your not dead?" He asked with a sly smile on his face showing his yellow stained fangs. Kagomes face paled


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm just here for mine and Soutas stuff and then I'm leaving. For good." She said trying to make her voice firm but it shook slightly as she slowly made her way towards the door and the man blocking it. He laughed dark and loud.

"Oh my dear niece, you'll be back, all my bitches come crawling back." He said, his voice had a meaningful tone in it and I growled stepping toward her and grabbing her arm, careful not to hurt her, I drug her back an inch so she was in my grasp. The man laughed harder.

"Is this your new toy my dear?" He said between laughs his dark red eyes gleaming. My growl faltered for a second as his words sunk in

 _'A toy?'_ I whispered inside my head. before I could even react Kagome lurched forward and was moving towards the man my eyebrows raised in surprise as I heard a loud slap and saw the mans head turned with a small red hand print on his pale face. She stomped past him and into the house. I stood outside with the now very angry man. I sniffed the air as it shifted and my eyes widened, this man, wasn't a man at all. He was Hanyou, I stared at him. He was so pretty, yes, pretty was the word. He didn't look manly. At least not in the face his face looked almost identical to Kagomes, except her eyes were wide and light not narrow and dark, and her skin was a little darker than his. I looked into his eyes a few moments to try and figure out what he was, he looked back at from staring at the door way and his eyes narrowed farther. My eyes widened as his eyes locked with mine. He was a spider hanyou, there was barley any spider demos left. Let alone hanyou. There was only one Spider hanyou even known around here and it was Naraku.I jumped slightly as the door slammed open and she returned with one big duffle bag. As she stomped past him he grabbed her arm and leaned in towards her I growled at him and took another step forward.

"Next time you decide you have the balls big enough to slap me, don't bring your guard you stupid bitch." His face was inches from hers and his thin mouth was pulled down into an ugly frown

"Well I did now let go." She seethed yanking her arm out of his grasp. He smiled as she walked back-words away from him and into me. I grabbed her and turned her around and walked swiftly to Jaken and the waiting car. Before we reached the door I heard Naraku call out

"Souta won his Soccar game Friday." He laughed and stood staring at her waiting on a reaction. I felt her tense in my hands and her powers rise as her emotions got the better off her. She turned around slowly her face was red from anger

"Don't you ever talk about Souta." She growled out taking a step forward. Naraku raised his hands in mock surrender and turned and went in the house and slammed the door shut, Kagome went to follow him but stopped when he came back out with a small golden trophy. He tossed it to her and she caught it

"Participation Trophy?" She read in confusion, her face flushed of color and her eyes looked up at him in horror

"What have you done to him?" She whispered tears tarting to roll down her face, he laughed

"What have you done?" She screamed chucking the small trophy at her uncles head in anger, she tried to run towards him but I grabbed her and brought her back into my chest to keep her close to me. His laugh echoed around them again. I could feel Kagomes fear and anger, it made my stomach sick.

"Nothing dear, but, this a warning. No matter how far away you think you've gotten. I'll always be there." He chuckled as he walked back inside stepping on the trophy, breaking it in half. We both stood there frozen The sour wind tinged in both out noses. She fell back into me and her shoulders shook with silent tears, I guided her to the car door and made her go in first she sat down stiffly. After I closed the door, Jaken took off like a rocket.

"You're not a toy." She hiccuped out after ten minutes of silent driving, I looked into her watery eyes and nodded. She frowned, reaching for my hand. She grabbed it and squeezed it

"I wouldn't lie to you. I know we just met, but I wouldn't lie, okay?" She said, I could hear the truth in her words, I smiled down at her

"Where is your brother?" I asked she took her hand away from mine and i felt empty

"We live on Cherry Drive, in the apartment buildings."

"Cherry? Isn't that on the other side of town?" She nodded

"It was the safest place I could think of," She whispered, this time I nodded.

"So that half demon was your Uncle?" I asked looking at her for clarification

"Yea, unfortunately."

"But you're not half demon. You're a miko, hows that possible?"

"He turned himself into a demon, he tried turning my dad but it didn't work, my dads soul was still to pure." She paused and took a deep breath, "So my dad spent less time with me and my mom and more time with my uncle, he got addicted to drugs and alcohol and that's when he started beating my mom and I. eventually we lost the house and had to move in with Naraku and he would hit my mom and I too "

"Why would your mom stay with him?" She laughed

"To her, getting divorced was more shameful than letting her daughter and her get beaten." I nodded

"You know, My mom died too." I whispered, her head shot up and her eyes got wide

"How?" She asked, I sighed

"I'm sure by now you've figured out that my father isn't the nicest person either." I said wiggling in my seat, she nodded and continued to stair at me

"We went out as a family, I think I was 7, so its a little hard to remember. My father was driving the car, and he and my mom were fighting, something about how I was being raised I think, it was dark and the roads were busy, they were screaming at each other and my father turned his head to yell at her and he hit a bump and swerved into the oncoming traffic in the next lane over we went head on into a truck and my mother flew out the window shield and, even though she was demon her body couldn't cope with the extent of her injuries. The car flipped and skidded off the road, My father was knocked out, but I was okay I guess I had a few broken bones and bruises and there was some glass and gashes but I could walk. I crawled out of the car and i remember the world spinning as I caught sight of my mom. She died on the street glass sticking out all over her, I had nightmare for years about it. I stood there frozen, even after the cops showed up I couldn't talk. My father has always blamed me, says that if I hadn't been there that she would've lived." I whispered, I took a deep breath

"You know, sometimes I believed him and tried to.. I tried to kill myself." I whispered, I stared at my lap in shame for a few moments before my eyes went up to look at her, She had her hand over her mouth and silent tears were streaming down her face. She launched herself at me and squeezed me into a tight hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagomes crying deteriorated into silent hiccups and soon she fell asleep on my lap, my head was turned to look out the window thinking about what i had just shared with the miko

 _'Why did I tell her that? She is going to look at me with nothing but pity from now on.'_ I sighed looking down at the head in my lap and my lips curled at the corners, he eyes were closed and her dark lashes rested delicately on her cheeks, her mouth was parted ever so slightly and i could here her soft even breathes I leaned in close and saw the trail of freckles that dusted across her nose, I smiled and brushed a single lock of that had become free from behind her ear back. The car came to a stop and looked out my window and saw old apartment buildings. The paint was faded and chipping away, the gate no longer worked Jaken had stepped out of the car to go push the heavy iron gates open the door, what little doors there where, were old splintered wooden doors that creaked and groaned when a child in rags ran out of them, the stairs, which weren't in any better condition as the rest of the place, were old and rotting and looked as if the would snap and break if even a single leaf fell upon it. I shook my head

 _'No one should have to live like this'_ I thought. I shook Kagome slightly to try and rouse her, but all she did was mumble and roll over burying her face into my stomach I chuckled slightly and poked her hair covered face.

"What do you want?" She grumbled as she sat up and looked around

"We're here Miko." Kagome looked at me and grinned, her sleepiness long forgotten and she hopped out of the car and shot down an ally between the apartments we were parked in front of. I felt myself pale as i hurried to unbuckle and stumble out of the car to run after the excited female. By the time I caught site of her she was bounding up a set of stairs that creaked and moaned under her weight

"Kagome be-careful!" I hollered as i walked in a brisk pace to catch up with her, I stepped on the first step and it bent under my weight. Cringing I carefully stepped to the right side of the step where the support looked more stable, I climbed the rickety steps with careful foot placement, until, I heard the sound of a large crash and the shriek of a young male. I tensed and ran up there full speed and stopped in the door way. What I saw made me stop, Kagome and a boy bearing a striking resemblance to her were crouched on the floor, They both held each other and the boy had his head in the crook of her next the Mikos arms wrapped around himand him bawling his eyes out

"I was scared you wouldn't come back Kagome. I thought Naraku did you off for good." He sobbed into her shoulder. She pulled him away from her and used one hand to whip the boys tears

"I wouldn't ever leave you, not forever, you know that Sota." She said lovingly, she brushed the kids hair back and smiled down at him. She pulled him close for a brief moment then stood with him

"Now go get your things. We're leaving." Her voice left no room for argument, though the boy didn't do so much as nod his head before he took of down a dim hallway to gather his things, i stared in the direction he went thinking of what would happen if, no when my father found out, I jumped when a small hand grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said smiling up at me

"Its quite alright."

"You don't think your father will mind do you? I mean he already had a problem with me being there. I'd hate to impose." Her voice shook with nervousness as she spoke, and her hand tightened slightly, but i don't think she did it on purpose she also started worrying her bottom lip. I shook my head.

"It'll be no problem, we have more than enough room and food to feed the two of you." I said calmly, flashing her a brief smile. She relaxed and smiled at me. Sota came in carrying four over packed duffel bags that were worn and taring at the seams. "I grabbed your stuff too sis, I thought you'd want it. He mumbled and his cheeks turned red, she chuckled and went to take a couple of the bags but my hand shot out and grabbed them and threw them over my shoulder. I held out my other arm silently to the boy so he could hand over the luggage, his brown eyes, the only big difference between him and his sister, shot a questioning glance at her at the nod of her head he shrugged off the bags and reluctantly handed them over. I stepped off to the side to let them out

"What about the door?" I asked looking at the sorry excuse for a door laying in the floor. They both shrugged

"Nobody's gonna say anything, its fine to just leave it there." Kagome said I nodded and turned to follow them down the steps. Kagome wrapped her arm around her brother and brought him close and started asking him about school and his soccer games, I trailed behind listening to the pair talk quietly. I could see that Kagome was more relaxed with her brother in her arms, we reached the car after a ways of a walk. Jaken was standing by the car waiting for us to return, the trunk was already popped and he held the door open for the Miko and her human brother and waiter as i placed the bags in and got in the car before shutting the door and running to the drivers side and hoping in to start the car.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce you to Sota!" The Miko exclaimed after a short silence her cheeks burned in a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

"Sesshomaru, this is Sota, Sota, Sesshomaru." She said cheerily jestering back between the two of us. I nodded and stretched my arm across her to offer my hand to Sota.

"Nice to meet you Sota, I've heard many good things about you." I said in a more than necessary formal tone, which made the boy blush and he timidly reached out to take my hand "Nice to meet you as well Sesshomaru, I wish I could say the same." He said quietly, I raised my brow and waited for what he said to sink in. When his eyes widened and he paled slightly and his palm got sweaty i knew he had realized. "Not that I haven't heard good things Sesshomaru, I'm sure you're very kind. Its just I haven't heard anything at all." He rambled nervously, I laughed quietly and released his hand,

"It's quite all right Sota, no need to worry." I said calmly he relaxed and the color returned to his face. We drove back to my house in almost complete silence.


End file.
